


Dreams Of Meaning

by CoopPenny



Series: How Stiles Met The Mikaelsons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bennett Witches, Cute, Dreams, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski (one-sided), Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Teen Wolf end of S3 spoilers, vampire Diaries end of S3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: The dreams started at least a hundred years after the beginning of his immortality and slowly progressed from there.





	Dreams Of Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot and I just had to write this one because I thought it was kind of cute and was in a cute-writing mood.  
> I really do hope that I like this as I enjoyed writing it!

For what seemed like decades now, Klaus had been dreaming of an unknown boy.

Within a hundred years of his rebirth into a monster - blood soaked rivers, mangled bodies, untold massacres - Klaus had started to get these vivid dreams.

At first, he paid them no mind, ignoring the flashes of innocent pictures or a murmur of words, thinking that they were past victims, a calm before the storm that his ghostly human side had taken into account. It wasn't worth mentioning and he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Then, he had a dream...

A feeling of peace wrapped him in a warm blanket, feeling secure, loved, cared for, not anything he'd felt in a long time. Then, there was an angel's voice, humming and deep - male. "Klaus." it singed in happiness, the voice so full of love and acceptance, it warmed his death-stilled heart once more-

Suddenly, Klaus jumped awake, like a scared human in the dark. Breaths ragged and the dried blood on his chest was beginning to rub away due to the mix of sweat. Then, he cried.

He cried for the love he felt, the care from the voice, spoken to him like nothing he'd ever heard before. It was a whisper of love in his dream that had him falling apart, taking stock of what he'd lost and realising that he'd lost so much of himself in his hundred years that he wasn't supposed to live.

However, after a few seconds, Klaus stopped crying over spilled milk and got up, ready for a day of fun and hunting the locals, putting the dream firmly out of his mind. If anyone noticed that he only hunted men for days after the dream, no one had dared to say anything about it.

The next time it happened, a couple of years had passed and he'd completely forgotten about the odd dream and how he'd cried. The night forgotten in the addiction of his life, blood lust and the thrill of the kill taking a lead in his mind and actions. He was ruthless and dangerous, people cowered at the mere thought of his name, hid their children and wives in vain. He was feared and respected. Now, not even his siblings would stand up against him, Finn being an example of their punishment if they should ever disappoint or fight against him.

Flowers were the first thing that he was aware of.

It was odd, the sky impossibly blue above the leaves of the trees above him. It was only a few seconds to realise that he was lying down on soft grass. Curiously, he ran his fingers through the short blades, feeling a budding flower as he went.

A warm hand appeared on his shoulder, long, nimble fingers curling around his arm. The weight of it was inviting, loving and gentle, and Klaus couldn't help a frown of confusion when his eyes traced up from the strong hand to a lean muscled arm.

"Klaus, are you okay?" came the angelic voice of the angel he'd forgotten about in the few couple of years.

Quickly, his chilling-blue eyes met a pair of golden brown before he was thrown back into his bedroom, the ghost of those golden brown eyes engrained into his memory.

This time, he didn't cry after the dream. Klaus simply got out of bed and killed everyone in sight, ripping out throats and throwing peoples' heads, not really concerned about curbing his hunger but more like he needed to kill people. He felt like he needed to prove to the golden-brown eyed boy that he was _not_ something to me tamed, he was _not_ something to be loved, or cared for. He was a monster and people _feared_ him, no one, not even his _siblings_ , should _ever_ forget _that_.

Subconsciously, Klaus knew that he was reacting a little too much about the dream. A random dream of a boy that he knew nothing about and hadn't even said five words to him, had him killing to prove himself. He was proving himself to a fragment of his imagination that he couldn't be loved.

The dreams didn't stop as Klaus had hoped.

Over the years, they developed; coming more frequently and becoming longer, giving him more information about the mystery boy that was the centre of his dreams, golden-brown eyes crinkling in laughter and mirth, glaring with a chilling heat, wide and innocent, soft and loving. It wasn't until years later did Klaus finally admit to himself that he absolutely loved those eyes. In all forms of expression.

After the first few dreams, and the shock of them afterwards, Klaus had stopped massacring small villages as a reaction. The number of deaths slowly slipping from hundreds to double digits and then to single, until he didn't react to it by killing at all. Instead, he found that he'd be sat in bed for hours, desperate to remember every feature, every tone of voice, every feather light touch filled with love. He painted the boy often, the figure bathed in light and love, greenery prospering around him or some other blurred background he saw fit but the only thing that was completely constant whenever he painted the boy, was his beautiful golden-brown eyes.

There was always a murmur of words, his name spoken softly or an impressive amount of words being thrown at him as the boy sprouted off different ideas and plans, eyes alight with intelligence and excitement.

It was only three hundred years after the dreams had first started that Klaus felt like he had hope of breaking his curse. The desperation to release his wolf from its magical bounds, caged and starved of freedom, had overcome him in the time he'd found Tatia's shadow. He _needed_ his wolf. Not to only feel whole, once again, and to finally reach his full potential, but to find the mystery boy from his dream. For some reason, he just _knew_ that with the help of his wolf, he would find the boy that had only shown him love and acceptance from his dreams, far more than anything his siblings gave him now.

Then, he lost the doppelganger. The wretched girl escaping his clutches with the help of traitorous scum, allowing her to kill herself with vampire blood in her system, rendering her completely useless for his advances. In a fit of rage, Klaus marched his way to Bulgaria and slaughtered her entire family. If he couldn't find the boy that he desired, then she couldn't have the family that she so loved.

That night, when he fell to sleep, fresh blood still crusted under his finger nails, even with the scalding bath he had before bed, he had a change in his dreams...

When he came to the familiar feeling of his dream with the boy, feeling nearly overcome with warmth and love even without the view of the mysterious male, lights vivid and glowing on the surfaces around him, making it seem like a fairy-tale story.

Looking around, Klaus felt a small smile stretch on his face as he spotted the mysterious boy sitting on a chair at a table, something in his hand and moving in a nearly blurring speed.

Slinking up behind him, Klaus wrapped his arms around the lanky boy as he mumbled into the side of his head, "Hello, love. What are you doing?"

"Don't." came the sharp voice of the boy in his arms; a tone that Klaus has never heard from the boy in his dreams after all these years. Frowning slightly, his confusion quickly turning into growing anger, Klaus was about to start yelling and shouting when the boy, still in his arms, sighed dramatically and leaned into Klaus' chest, closing his eyes and taking in the comfort that Klaus had to offer, "I'm sorry. I know Derek can be a Sour-Wolf but you didn't have to throw him through his own window. Even if it was because he was being a douche to me."

The mystery boy pouted slightly before he smiled brightly up at Klaus, pressing a small kiss to the corner of the vampire's mouth, golden-brown eyes sparkling with mischief, "Maybe you can do it Peter, next time, and not Derek." he chuckled before he got on with whatever he was doing, still leaning against Klaus with a small content smile.

Waking up, Klaus felt his cheeks heating up as he thought over the dream, fingers tentatively touching the corner of his lips in which the mystery boy had kissed him. The scene he'd dreamed up had been so effortlessly domestic and... normal. It seemed that with his latest dream, Klaus found himself finally realising that he was in a relationship with the dream boy. Maybe, that was their home? A home that he truly belonged to without the need of running away from it one day.

Feeling his blush intensify, Klaus decided to push away his fuzzy feelings as he took into account the new names that he'd been given in the dream. In all honesty, he'd never had one of those dreams with any useful information of where he may be. The details around the dreams were vague and unidentifiable. There had only ever been little speech between the dream boy and Klaus before, so the new names were committed to his memory within an instant.

From what he gathered, a 'Derek', maybe a friend of the mystery boy's, had said something to bring out Klaus' temperamental emotions. Although, he mentioned a Peter as well, about throwing him out the window instead - an enemy or someone of dislike of his mate. Klaus grinned slightly at the thought, liking the way that the mystery boy had a bit of a dark side that he didn't mind indulging in, at least a little bit.

Getting out of his bed, worthy of the King of England, Klaus went about the rest of his day with a spring in his step and an almost dopy smile on his face. He didn't really care if his smiles brought a frown of disapproval from Elijah, who probably thought that he was happy about killing Katerina's family (which he was happy about anyway so he wasn't completely wrong).

After that, the dreams carried on as usual. Small glimpses of a life with a boy he'd never met before, of smiles and chaste kisses, of fleeting looks and adorable red flushes upon beautifully pale cheeks.

The next time he had a proper dream about the mystery boy was an odd one at best. Uncovering one of the many levels of his boy's personality.

Peace and comfort filled him and as he laid on his back, he didn't bother sitting up, despite being awake. His eyes slowly drifted up to find the boy of his dream, as he knew he would, but the sight before him had his heart squeezing and his anger rising to dangerously high levels.

Before him was the usually bright and happy man, now a sickly pale and eyes filled with unshed tears. Klaus took note of their position: hands placed around the other's, not gripping but slightly curling around one another's fingers; their legs dangled together, feet bare but warmly pressed against one another; facing each other as they laid on their sides with a soft bed underneath them.

Tenderly, Klaus reached up with one of his hands, his palm gently cupping the side of the dream boy's face, happy to find that he leaned into it, though a smile still remained absent from his face. As his bottom lip began to wobble, hot tears falling down the side of his face, Klaus shushed him, kissing the tears away, "Hey, now. Don't cry, love." he whispered as his thumb started to stroke over the soft skin over his cheek bone.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed lightly, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked into Klaus' eyes, displaying all the heartbreak and pain in one, "Aillson's dead, Nikky. And it's all my fault. I keep thinking that if I had been stronger then I could have resisted the possession. I could have fought against it harder. She'd be alive now if I hadn't been so weak." he cried harder, head curling in to rest on Klaus' chest as he sobbed for, what appeared to have been, a friend of his. He frowned harder when he thought over his mate's words: 'possession'? He quickly paid attention to the boy once again, "I don't see how Scott can stand to look at me, let alone allow me to still be in his pack."

'Pack'? As in werewolf pack?

"I don't know what to do, Klaus. It was my fault. All those deaths were my fault." he sobbed, hands fisted tightly into his shirt, before he went suddenly silent, "I killed her. I killed one of my best friends, Klaus..." he whispered brokenly, his voice barely audible, even to vampires' ears.

As more sobs wracked his frame as he buried himself more in Klaus, all of his emotions streaming out of his beautiful golden-brown eyes and soaking Klaus' shirt beneath him.

Instead of feeling annoyance, as he usually would with anyone else, Klaus only felt pity and hopelessness as he held onto the crying boy, trying to comfort someone, who was clearly so knew to death and killing, even if it was forced from him.

Rubbing his hair, fingers threading through thick brown, almost black, locks, as his other arm pulled the boy closer to his chest, "We can leave?" he offered gently, never stopping in his movements, "Run away from here and start over. The world is our oyster and it would be a crime not to explore its beauty."

The sobbing had stopped and for a second, Klaus felt like he'd said the wrong thing, that the boy would yell at him and tell him to get out and never come back. Afraid that the boy would laugh at his hopefulness, or just string him along like the past doppelgangers had done to him and his brother in the past.

But instead of any of those things, the boy looked up and pressed a soft, slightly quivering kiss to his lips, tasting slightly of the salty tears that still ran down his cheeks. When he pulled back, the boy's smile was small but grateful, "We will," he whispered softly, "But I can't just leave my dad all alone, or my friends to pick up the mess I've made. Not yet at least." he mumbled as he smiled a little shakily before he tucked his head back under Klaus' chin, his muscles slowly melting into Klaus' body, silent tears still slipping down his cheeks.

"We'll get through this. I promise." Klaus whispered as he held the boy's body all the more closer to his body.

Jolting awake, Klaus slowly looked about his large, grey stoned walls, with expensive paintings mounted on them, and felt only disappointment and discontent. He no longer wanted this life of blood and wealth, he wanted the golden-brown eyed boy, that had so much innocence and love and bravery that Klaus found all so enticing. He wanted the boy more than he'd wanted anything else, more than blood, more than family.

And, yet, he couldn't have him...

At least not yet...

* * *

 

None of his siblings were really surprised when he went on a rampage, searching for the most powerful of witches.

Elijah was certain that Klaus was going crazy over the curse once again, searching for different ways to break the curse their mother had so scornfully placed on him. Witches were an assumption for breaking the curse; a witch placed it on him so another would figure out how to undo it - or so the theory was.

Kol simply didn't care for anything that Klaus was doing, his blood lust growing to alarming levels and so they had to move to different places more often than not. That really needed to stop soon, if they didn't wish to attract the attention of Mikael and inform him of their whereabouts.

Rebekah was the most suspicious. She knew him best, with Klaus being more doting on his little sister than he was with any of his brothers, and so she saw when his interests had momentarily changed. She narrowed her eyes whenever he went out alone to search for some servants of nature, knowing that he was up to something other than breaking the curse he was incredibly obsessed with. Though she never asked, due to fear of risking her brother's wrath upon her for asking about something that he seemed more obsessed with than the curse that was placed on him.

Going out as much as he could, in search of a certain witch that would be powerful enough to help him, Klaus searched for about a decade before he finally happened upon one.

Knocking at the door of the middle aged witch, Klaus only let a small smirk grace his handsome features before the wooden door opened to reveal the woman. The smile only grew, with more of a hint of teeth, when he saw her eyes widen in slight fear, which she tried to hide in vain.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked, head bent slightly down, acting like a meek woman rather than the powerful witch she was.

"I'm sure you know," he practically purred, "I'm looking for a witch. A Bennett witch." his eyes turned sharp at the last bit, looking into her eyes as a grim expression took over her exotic features.

"What business do you have here, vampire?" she asked stiffly, giving up her act in an instant and making sure to stay firmly on her side of the door.

Hands folded behind his back, Klaus gave a smile that was quite gentlemanly, "I need a little magic to figure something out. I've been having odd dreams for a few centuries now and I wish to get answers for them. May I come in?"

At first the witch looked like she was about to decline his wish to enter her home but slowly, Klaus could see the fight in her eyes, curiosity lighting her features, questions and theories running rampant in her head. Klaus new the point in which he'd won. He grinned at the defeated slouch of her shoulders and the calculating gleam in her eyes, as she peered at him through her thick eyelashes.

Face grim once more, the Bennett witch nodded before voicing in a stony tone, "Come in."

Smiling widely, Klaus stepped into the home and they got straight to work.

Spells and tests were ran over him in all kinds of ways: with blood, hair, spit, and even a tooth at one point. Everything they did, every test they took, was useless and came back with no results. He'd described what he'd been through, reluctant to share information about something so private (love for someone was a weakness in all aspects and he did not enjoy showing it), down to the names he'd learnt and how many times he'd had them.

With some time, they'd found that his dreams occurred more around the full moon, his dreams becoming more in depth while dreams outside of the full moon were glimpses and small murmurs of information that didn't make sense. They both concluded then, that his locked away werewolf side may have something to do with it.

It was only when Klaus fell asleep at the witch's home during the full moon to see if she could find any answers with the dreams happening there (although he much despised sleeping in front of anyone other than his family).

That night, he dreamt of his mate once again but this time it was different. He was further away and he saw the boy and a blond one. He couldn't see the other boy other than his blond hair of the back of his head, his boy facing his way but his eyes trained on the boy, not noticing him.

Eagerly, Klaus attempted to make his way to the pair but found that he couldn't move. Frowning with a bit of confusion but not concerned, Klaus paid attention to the two speaking only a few feet away.

"Your heart beat's rising. And it's not because your afraid," the blond said, smirk evident in his voice, as he walked to Klaus' boy, getting closer and closer, "The Nogitsune is gone but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us."

Klaus frowned slightly at the term. He'd never heard of a 'Nogitsune' in all his years... How the hell did his mate get mixed up in all of this?

The glare that he sent the other boy as positively chilling, damn near shaking with his rage, "I'm about to get more..."

"I'll tell you where your dad is," he stepped closer, Klaus' boy not willing to step down from him, "If you promise not to help Scott and this..." faster than any human should be able to move (maybe he wasn't a human), he gripped Klaus' mate and yanked in to his chest and kissed him.

Growling with barely contained rage, Klaus tried to vamp steed over there and snap the brat's neck. _How dare he kiss his mate!_ Unfortunately, Klaus still couldn't move, making him think that maybe he wasn't actually there like the other ones he'd had before, maybe he was just overviewing this one, helpless to interact or stop the events from happening.

Just then, his mate's fist came up and connected harshly to the blonde's cheek, knocking him a few steps before Klaus' boy hit him again, sending him to the floor. Looking down with disgust, his mate sneered down at the other boy as he wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve.

However, the supernatural boy was not down for long, a winning grin on his face as he spoke up in a voice that showed his high levels of enthusiasm, "There he is! That's Void! Felt good didn't it?" he grinned manically as he wiped some blood from his nose.

Stiles stood silently, glaring with so much hatred that even Klaus was impressed, grinning slightly as he watched his mate's reaction to the kiss, "Don't do that again or you'll have more to worry about than a punch in the face from me." he practically hissed at the other teen.

"What your boyfriend?" The blonde taunted, manic grin still on his face, "You don't need him. Or Scott! You've never needed any of them because when the Nogitsune died, it left a little something behind didn't it? Something extra. Something strong. You'd make a great addition to my pack and I've even got people to help you tap into those gifts. All you need to do is join me." he extended his hand a little as if he expected Klaus' mate to actually grab it.

Instead, much to Klaus' content, he glared at it with a fierce rage and said nothing, pouring everything he wanted to say into one look.

"You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually." he smiled, looking slightly disappointed as his hand came down to his side, before the grin was back in place, "This is the hard part. 'Cause you can't help Scott and save your dad's life..." he backed away, his mate looking like he wanted to go after the boy and hit him again but refrained, "You've still got time."

There was silence as Klaus' boy stood in the darkness, alone his head down, eyes flickering back and forth as he was thinking. Lowly swearing, his mate turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the other teen, something in his hand that he tapped on and brought to his ear.

As the scene was fading away, Klaus could hear his mate mumble something like, "C'mon dad." before he jolted awake from the dream, disappointed once more at where he was.

Shaking off his sleep fast, Klaus turned to the Witch who was staring at him with wide amazed eyes, completely shocked at what it was she had discovered from monitoring his dream.

"Well?" he asked sharply, still mad about the blonde boy who thought he could steal what was _his_.

Jolting slightly, the Bennett instantly composed herself as she looked at the original, "I think I know what's happening." she admitted with a straight professional face, "You have your werewolf side locked away, but all wolves have a mate. A wolf and someone else destined to be together. It seems that due to your... unique condition, your subconscious mind - your wolf - is distressed and so is trying to lead you to your destined mate to gain comfort. The magic creating you and cursing you, as well as the moon, which is an celestial event that adds to the magic, is being used to bring you visions of a time with your mate. Due to the fact that your a vampire and can live forever, it could mean that your getting glimpses of the future where your mate lives. That's the only explanation I have for this type of event." the Bennett witch concluded.

For a second, Klaus felt like it was the most preposterous idea on the planet but then he thought about it. His memory went to Kol and about how he told him about the moon and the magic once, him being as fascinated with witches as he was. If thought about, it wasn't exactly farfetched and it had Klaus dreading the many years that he may have to wait for his mate. If it was such a time that men could kiss other men so freely in the streets and not be executed, then he guessed it was far in the future of events.

Silently, Klaus stood from the bed he'd been resting on, thanked the witch and then left to go back to his siblings.

He never spoke about what he'd learnt, or what he dreamt about, and he almost resented the dreams that he had often seen as a gift to him. He was immortal and his mate was born in the future with possibly a millennia to wait for his birth. The glimpses of love and hope had him counting the hours of the day, making his eternal life slow into an agonising crawl.

That was when he turned back to his ruthless ways, causing mischief, death and problems of all kinds to keep his mind running on anything else other than his burning desire for time to speed up. He built an empire and then knocked it down when he grew board of it. Ran from his father, survival instincts taking forefront of his mind. He daggered more of his siblings to keep them safe, he didn't want to loose them to their fool of a father, who was too scared of the power they had gained without his rule and iron fist to guide them.

Still, he occasionally had a dream of his future mate, either sending him on a blood lusting rage or making him happy and giddy for the rest of the day until evening fell again.

There was one dream that he nearly found out his mate's name, other names such as Derek, Peter, Scott, Allison, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Melissa stored away in his memory. But he was never so fortunate as to have his mate's name come out in the mix of dreams and scenes that he was taunted with. There was one dream that he did... almost.

It was a bright sunny day but it was windy and Klaus couldn't help but walk around in the small town and watch the people living their pathetic lives. Uneventful. Boring. Insignificant.

It was only by chance that Klaus saw it, the wind blowing harshly into his face, making him turn his head momentarily and catching the sight of a familiar boy with a head of brown locks.

He could hear him from across the traffic riddled streets, talking to another boy, arms waving about in his animated way, that Klaus had come very familiar with, "I'm telling you Scott! I've got a bad feeling about this summer! Maybe we should check on Derek and the others? Maybe there's something going on here that we don't know about?"

"Chill, dude. Everything will be fine. Not everything has to be supernatural 24/7." Scott replied casually as he walked beside his friend, who was now looking at him with an expression of exasperation.

"In case you didn't know, your a-" he hesitated, looking around before he pitched his voice lower, but Klaus could still hear it with his own enhancements, "Werewolf and everything you do _is_ supernatural because you _are_ supernatural." he finished.

"I still think you're paranoid." Scott pointed out as they proceeded to walk.

Not wanting to listen anymore and too eager to talk to his mate in a dream again, he vamp sped to the other side of the street and took out a book that he conveniently had in his pocket as he pretended to read it, purposefully heading for the bouncing boy that belonged to him.

As he let their bodies collide together, Klaus quickly and subtly recovered as he caught his mate before he could go falling into the road.

"Oh! My apologies. I didn't see you there." he smiled, all eyes on his mate, hands still lightly caressing his forearms as he gripped them.

"It's fine, dude. Nice save," he smiled back, golden-brown eyes sparkling up at him, the kindness there making him want to plant a kiss on the boy but he obviously didn't know Klaus at this point and so refrained. "You new in town?"

"Yes, I only just arrived a day ago." he informed them.

"Well," his mate spread out his arms, with a large smile, "Welcome to our little, humble town. I'll advise you not to try Susan's Diner, the waitress has a horrible temper." he fake whispered, with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Behind him, Scott snorted in amusement, the eye roll practically audible, "That's only because you ordered five meals for all of us and said it too fast on purpose so that she wouldn't get it all down and then did it again and again when she asked you to go slower. If anything, you deserved that plastic cup thrown at you."

"What?" Klaus' boy turned to look at his friend innocently, "I wanted her to be prepared for the big test she was taking, you've got to answer them really fast or you wont get all the questions finished." he pointed out matter-of-factly, but was unable to keep the mischievous grin off of his face for long when he heard his friend snort again.

Smirking slightly in amusement at his mate, "Niklaus Mikaelson." he introduced himself happily.

His mate grinned in turn, Klaus doing an eternal happy dance at finally getting a name for his beautiful mate, "My name's St-"

"NIKLAUS!" came the roar of his little sister in his ear, ripping him away from his perfect dream, "Get up! You promised to take me shopping for new clothes! I will need them if I am to fit into a new century that you've ever so generously let me experience." she smiled, a sadistic smile, immensely pleased to spoil her brother's dream if he was having a nice one.

Slowly going red in the face, his yellow wolf eyes and vampire veins appearing under his eyes coming out in his growing anger, "Rebekah. Please do refrain from annoying me so and you wont end up back in a box for the next thousand years." he growled at her, shaking with barely contained rage, his wolf snapping at the fact that he'd missed a chance to learn his mate's name, after all this time...

Seeing that her brother was truly angry, the smile dropped off of her face and she vamp sped out of the room, not wanting to risk her brother's wrath upon her when she'd only just escaped her wooden prison.

* * *

 

It was only a few years later, after the fiasco with the stupid doppelganger, Katerina showing her face, as well as the pathetic waste of time that was the Mystic Falls Gang, Klaus had decided to cross the country. Randomly, he'd picked somewhere on a map of the U.S. and landed on another small town, but this time in California. Naturally, Klaus went to do the act of flipping a coin onto the map again when his instincts kicked in, a niggling feeling in his stomach telling him to go to the small town.

So, with great reluctance, Klaus hopped into his car and prayed to a being that would happily damn him to Hell (if he were real), for the town not to be supernatural mayhem of any kind. Beacon Hills didn't sound too bad from what he'd read... A few genuine animal attacks with the mountain lion being caught and all.

Easily, he compelled an elderly old lady, just off of the edge of town, to let him stay for a few weeks. That should be enough time to let him experience the town and see if he liked it enough to stay longer or not.

Sooner rather than later, Klaus went into the town, reading a small book, that had been recommended by his brother, Kol, called Narnia, the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. So far, it had been a very strange book and Klaus was no longer sure if it was supposed to be some joke that Kol was trying to play on him, that had unfortunately fallen flat, or if his brother genuinely liked the stories.

A sudden gust of wind had the pages turning against his will and so he put the small fictional book in his pocket. He'd just arrived in the town centre when a particularly strong gust of wind had him looking away, to avoid his eyes from watering.

What he saw had his mouth going dry within an instant, eyes starting to bug out at the sight before him. Tall but not as tall as Klaus, thin but with lean muscles carefully hidden under baggy clothing, thick brown locks being mussed due to the prevailing winds, and golden-brown eyes sparking with energy, as he bounced around his friend, waving his hands and talking in fast session, whispering exactly what Klaus had dreamt to the other boy, Scott, was Klaus' mate.

Heart clenching tightly in his chest and fighting the urge to vamp speed over to his boy, his mate, and wrap him up in his arms and never let him go. He'd waited so damn long for this day to come. So damn long...

Controlling his urges as a vampire and a werewolf, Klaus did exactly what he did in the dream. Walking on the same path as his intended, reading the small book in his possession, he bumped into his mate, hands holding the human steady, unwilling to let go now that he was finally here.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." he introduced himself, with a kind smile, eyes soft and warm as he looked at his young mate.

His mate grinned, eyes bright, just like in his dream (they were all becoming true), "My name's Stiles Stilinski. Resident delinquent." he bowed mockingly, then gestured to his fondly exasperated friend, "This is Scott McCall, my partner in crime."

Klaus smiled just as brightly as his boy, his Stiles, feeling a warmth of content in his chest. With that, Klaus knew that all the wait was worth it, just to meet his Stiles. "It's nice to meet you." _I finally have you, my beautiful mate._

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
